Nueve meses
by lika2011
Summary: —¡Felicidades Uchiha Sasuke va a ser padre! —La noticia habia sido repentina, pero es no queria decir que le molestara, todo lo contrario, la pregunta era ¿Podria cuidar de un bebé y más aun de su madre que tenia incontambles cambios de humor y antojos?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que público en fanfiction y también mi primer drabble, va dedicado especialmente a mi nee-chan quien me pidió que lo escribiera, lo recordé y pues me puse a escribirlo y aquí está, si me emociono un poco, creo que son los nervios, espero que les guste.

Por cierto solo tendra nueve capitulos.

* * *

><p>000<p>

00

0

Nueve Meses.

0

00

000

Capítulo 1: Primer mes.

Habían pasado exactamente 2 años, 1 mes desde que decidió casarse con el amor de su vida, la chica que a pesar de todos los desplantes que le había hecho siguió amándolo y lo espero, definitivamente no había otra mujer que aquella chica de cabellos rosados, él lo sabía, pero ahora estaba realmente preocupado por su salud, esta mañana había vomitado, pero ella argumento que había sido la comida de la noche anterior, sin embargo el la notaba extraña desde hace varios días, se veía más pálida y había vomitado en todo el mes, aparte de tener mareos constantes y repentinos desmayos, eso ya era de preocuparse, así que decidió llevarla al hospital aunque ella no quisiera. Habían pasado cerca de 2 horas y todavía no le decían nada.

—Sasuke-kun —Lamo una voz femenina a su espalda.

— ¡Sakura! —Dijo el hombre corriendo al encuentro de la mujer— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?, ¿Por qué no me avisaron nada?

—En orden, estoy bien, solo me hizo algunos exámenes y no te avisaron nada porque es algo que yo debo decirte.

— ¿Es algo grabe?

—No tranquilo todo lo contrario

—Vamos habla ya —decía el chico al borde de los nervios.

— ¡Felicidades Uchiha Sasuke va a ser papá! —dijo como si anunciará al ganador de una rifa.

El chico se quedó perplejo ante ese anuncio, su corazón pareció acelerarse, algo que le anunciaba emoción, nervios, felicidad.

— ¡Estoy embarazada!, vamos a tener un bebé —repitió por si no había escuchado la primera vez.

—Un bebé —susurro ante la mirada expectante de la pelirosa.

— ¿No te alegra la noticia?

— ¡Bromeas! Claro que me alegra, ¡voy a ser papá! —Dijo dando un fuerte abrazo a la chica— Te amo —susurro en su oído.

—Y yo a ti.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, no paraba de pensar en lo que sería tener un hijo, le agradaba la idea, claro que sí, amaba a Sakura con todo su ser y deseaba tener un hijo con ella, pero ¿Cómo saber si sería un buen padre? ¿Cómo podría cuidarlo? Había visto a Naruto cuidar de su pequeña Kushina, entonces le cruzo un pensamiento, si un dobe podía cuidar de una bebé entonces el también y mucho mejor que el rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco un review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Antes que nada mil gracias por sus lindos reviews, de verdad me alegra que les gustara mi pequeña Historia y pasando a ella, bueno en primer lugar aquí veremos un poco más Naruhina aunque también estará presente nuestra parejita, y también ara su aparición la pequeña Kushina, quien es realmente parecida a su padre, también veremos un poco sobre el contexto que esta, cosa que se verá más en capítulos posteriores, sin más aquí está el segundo capítulo.

* * *

><p>000<p>

00

0

Capítulo 2: Segundo mes.

0

00

000

Ese día Sakura tenía cita con su ginecólogo así que habían ido al hospital, pero se encontraron a Naruto y su familia ya que la pequeña Uzumaki tenía una cita con el pediatra, Sakura había pedido que Hinata la acompañara, aunque no entendía muy bien porque, aun así fue dejando solo a Naruto y a Sasuke, que tras un lloriqueo de la bebé terminaron fuera del hospital bajo la sombra de un árbol, en donde Sasuke decido darle la gran noticia a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Qué! Tú y Sakura-chan van a…—gritaba el rubio.

—Calla Naruto te van a oír —decía el pelinegro tapando la boca de su amigo ante la mirada de la pequeña que este llevaba en brazos.

—Vas a ser papá —susurro y comenzó a mecer a la pequeña que comenzaba a sollozar.

—Así es.

—Que buena noticia theme, solo te advierto que no va a ser nada fácil.

—Lo sé —se limitó a contestar el chico.

—Dime, ¿quién más lo sabe? —pregunto el rubio.

—Solo tú y Hinata, Sakura y yo no queremos decir nada hasta que el embarazo este un poco más avanzado.

—Ya veo, sin embargo me lo dijiste —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna y acomodando a la pequeña entre sus brazos—Vamos Kushina-chan deja a papá platicar tranquilamente.

Sasuke solo se limitó a observar la escena divertida, lo que le hizo preguntarse ¿Qué clase de hijo tendría?, ¿Seria hombre o mujer?, ¿Seria tranquilo o tal vez muy revoltoso como la pequeña Kushina?, no estaba muy seguro, pero sabía que lo querría bastante, no podía evitar pensar en su familia, si ellos estuvieran vivos serían los primeros en enterarse pero ahora lo más cercano que tenía a una familia era ese rubio que peleaba con su pequeña hija.

—No cabe duda, es igual de revoltosa que su padre —dijo el pelinegro.

—Eso no me ayuda mucho Sasuke, haces que se pongo muy inquieta —decía meciendo a la pequeña rubia.

—Yo te puedo ayudar Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata sosteniendo en sus brazos a la inquieta bebé.

—Gracias a Kami-sama que estas aquí Hinata-chan —dijo el rubio.

—Muchas felicidades Sasuke-kun —dijo Hinata haciendo una pequeña reverencia la cual correspondió el chico.

—Felicidades Sakura-chan —dijo el rubio.

—Gracias.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la consulta? —pregunto el pelinegro.

—Bien, el doctor dijo que el bebé va de maravilla, solo me ha recetado ácido fólico, para ayudar al desarrollo del bebé.

Le alegraba oír esa noticia, no esperaba menos de su hijo, después de todo era un Uchiha.

—Pero por que han salido del hospital Naruto-kun —pregunto Hinata.

—Bueno ya sabes a Kushina-chan no le agradan mucho.

Detrás de ellos un AMBU apareció en una nube de humo.

—Hokage-sama, necesitamos de su presencia, es urgente.

—Está bien en seguida voy —dicho esto el AMBU desapareció— Bueno el deber me llama, pero pronto estaré contigo mi pequeña decia Naruto a su pequeña que ahora dormía en los brazos de su madre, a quien dio un beso en la mejilla —bien Sasuke…

—Lo sé, no puedes hacer esto sin mí —interrumpió el pelinegro dando un beso en la frente de su esposa para después desaparecer en un nube de humo junto con el rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Un review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me alegra mucho que les guste este fic. Bueno creo que este capítulo no quedo muy largo, pero prometo que los demás los hare un poco más largos, bueno sin más aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

><p>000<p>

00

0

Capítulo 3: Tercer mes

0

00

000

En la oficina del hokague se encontraban Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata y la pequeña Kushina, estaban muy animados hablando sobre los viejos tiempos y en como todo había cambiado. Naruto había argumentado que traería un documento que había olvidado y se dirigía a la puerta, de pronto esta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Tsunade que desprendía fuego.

— ¡Vieja Tsunade! Ya regresaste —dijo Naruto caminando hacia la rubia quien de un golpe estrello a Naruto contra el muro causando la conmoción de todos y la risa de la bebe.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke! —dijo la mujer caminando hacia el mencionado haciendo que este retrocediera— pero qué demonios le has hecho a Sakura me han dicho que ha ido al hospital varias veces —dijo agradando por la camisa al pelinegro.

—Yo no le hecho nada —decía aterrorizado el chico.

—Entonces por qué ha ido al hospital —dijo estrellando a Sasuke contra la pared, haciendo reír nuevamente a Kushina.

—Vamos vieja Tsunade, no haga eso de nuevo, que clase de ejemplo le está dando a mi hija —decía el rubio quien se acababa de levantar.

—Además no es nada de qué preocuparse Tsunade-sama —dijo Sakura.

—Pero como que no, seguramente este Uchiha te ha hecho algo —dijo viendo al pelinegro.

—Bueno si pero ha sido bueno —dijo Sakura muy ruborizada y moviéndose de un lado al otro.

— ¡¿Qué? —Grito la rubia—Nada que te haya hecho este Mocoso es bueno —dijo señalando al Uchiha.

—Es que no es nada malo Tsunade-sama —decía Sakura aún más ruborizada.

—Como que no, explícate mejor Sakura.

— Voy a tener un bebé —soltó al fin la peligrosa completamente sonrojada.

— ¡Un bebé! Hasta que haces algo bueno Uchiha —dijo golpeando al chico en la espalda —Vamos a celebrar, yo invito.

—Yo no puedo, todavía tengo algunos pendientes vieja —dijo Naruto.

—Kushina tiene cita con el pediatra hoy —dijo Hinata.

—Bueno entonces creo que nada más seremos nosotros tres no chicos —dijo viendo a Sakura y a Sasuke— Bien en marcha.

Así los tres se fueron dejando a la familia Uzumaki solos.

—Pobre theme lo compadezco, conociendo a la vieja no dejara sola a Sakura para nada.

—Tienes razón Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata.

—En cuanto a ti —dijo Naruto alzando a su pequeña— Cuantas veces te he dicho que la desgracia ajena no es causa de risa.

Estaban sentados en una mesa del restaurante de barbacoa, Tsunade no paraba de beber, algo que no era extraño.

—Tsunade-sama cálmese, está bien que hay que celebrar, pero esto es demasiado —decía Sakura arrebatándole el sake.

—Sakura no seas aguafiestas, además tú no puedes tomar sake dámelo.

—Por cierto Tsunade-sama cuando es que regreso de la villa del té —dijo Sakura pasándole la bebida al Uchiha.

—Hace una hora, en cuanto me entere que habías visitado el hospital corrí a buscarte, pero nunca me imaginé que estuvieras embarazada…

Sasuke se limitaba a observaba la escena atentamente, era cierto que Tsunade era como una madre para Sakura, además ella, con intercesión de Naruto, lo dejo regresar a Konoha y fue la primera en oponerse a su matrimonio, pero después de hacer méritos ante la rubia consiguió su aprobación. Ahora estaba seguro de que no dejaría no a sol ni a sombra a Sakura y menos a él, la tendría metida en la nueva y renovada mansión Uchiha día y noche, aunque sabía que era importante para Sakura y que debía tolerarla, sino su vida correría peligro.

— ¿Por qué no me habías avisado antes, yo habría venido de inmediato? —pregunto la rubia

—Bueno no queríamos decir nada hasta que el embarazo estuviera más avanzado, pero ahora que usted sabe creo que es el momento de decirles a todos.

—De eso yo me encargo —dijo la rubia parándose de su asiento y gritando— ¡Sakura va a tener un bebé! —y salió corriendo. Se escuchaban felicitaciones de todos lados y las mecerás rodearon a Sakura impidiéndole ir por la rubia.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —dijo la pelirrosa a lo que el chico corrió por la ex-Hokage.

Saltaba de techo en techo buscando a la rubia que estaba bastante tomada, se paró en un tanque de agua y busco con la mirada, pero no la encontraba hasta que escucho como gritaba a los cuatro vientos la "gran noticia", siguió su voz y mientras iba pasando la gente le daba felicitaciones, si definitivamente esa rubia era de cuidado. Cuando llego a donde estaba dijo.

—Vamos ya deje de gritar.

—No hasta que todo mundo sepa.

—Pues creo que todo mundo ya sabe —dijo observando a toda la gente que los miraba.

Entonces llego Sakura que había podido libarse de toda la gente y con mucho esfuerzo lograron llevar a la rubia a su casa. Al día siguiente comenzaron a llegarles bastantes regalos de felicitación, estaban muy sorprendidos, nunca se esperaban algo así, ya que nadie había visto a bien que Sasuke regresara a Konoha y mucho menos el que se casara con Sakura. Estaban felices, el saber que su pequeño seria aceptado en su aldea y no sería visto mal, eso realmente los llenaba de dicha, ya que no hubieran soportado que su hijo fuera dañado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Antes que nada discúlpenme por poner conti hasta ahora, pero mi casa estaba patas para arriba, me mude al cuarto de mi hermana y no había podido acercarme a la compu, muchas gracias a los que leen esta pequeña historia, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Creo que me pase con Sasuke pero ustedes díganme, me dio lastima el pobre.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia salió de mi alocada imaginación.

Sin más la el capítulo.

* * *

><p>000<p>

00

0

Capítulo 4: Cuarto mes.

0

00

000

Sasuke había llegado a la entrada de su casa, por alguna extraña razón se sentía nervioso, nunca se había sentido así la era tan extraño, decidió no tomarle importancia lo que el mas quería era llegar y ver a sus dos tesoros que ahora compartían cuerpo. Entro y atravesó el corredor que lo llevaba a la sala de la casa esperaba ver a Sakura sentada esperándolo pero no había nadie, salió al jardín, tal vez allí se encontraba, pero se equivocó no estaba allí, sintió una opresión en el pecho, trato de calmarse tal vez no era nada, solo estaba algo paranoico, se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con Sakura, subió rápidamente la escalera, giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, y allí estaba ella el alma volvió a su cuerpo al verla allí dormida, nunca sintió tanto alivio como cuando la vio, se acercó a ella y acaricio tiernamente su largo cabello rosa contemplo sus facciones que eran perfectas para él, poso suma no sobre la de Sakura que yacía en su vientre y beso su mejilla, deslizo su mano por el vientre de la chica que ahora era más abultado y el bebé estaba más desarrollado, daba pequeñas pataditas, nada le hacía más feliz que poder sentirlo al pequeño que crecía dentro de ella, acerco su rostro y murmuro.

—Aquí esta papá —sintió cono el bebé se movió— Yo también los extrañe —dijo y el bebé se movió con más fuerza provocando que la pelirosa se despertara.

—Sasuke-kun te estaba esperando, me alegra que hayas regresado con bien —dijo incorporándose y dándole un pequeño beso al chico— Estábamos preocupados, te habías demorado más de lo previsto.

—Si lo sé el dobe confundió unos papeles y tuve que quedarme hasta que se arreglara —dijo empezando a desprenderse de su equipo ninja.

—Ya veo, ¿Tienes hambre?, no se te antoja un pastel, acaban de abrir una pastelería cerca de aquí y bueno si quieres podríamos ir.

—Sabes que no me gustan las cosas dulces, sería mejor que tú prepararas algo de comer.

— ¡Ah! Claro ahora si se te antoja mi comida, ero que es lo que antes decías a Naruto cuando creías que no te escuchaba —decía molesta la pelirosa.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo desconcertado el Uchiha.

—Ahora si te haces el desentendido, recuérdalo cuando recién nos casamos tú le dijiste a Naruto que mi comida era horrible y que preferías comer ramen en Ichiraku, por eso tome clases de cocina y sabes nunca me lo agradeciste —decía al borde de las lágrimas.

—Vamos Sakura ya paso mucho tiempo de eso —dijo abrazando a la futura mamá— Además tu comida es mucho mejor ahora y los pasteles son muy dulces.

—Bueno pero no pensaste que tal vez el bebé quería pastel —dijo la chica zafándose del agarre y haciendo un puchero.

—Entonces por qué no dijiste desde un principio que tú querías el pastel —dijo el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque yo quería que tú me invitaras, pero ya veo que de ti nunca va a llegar una invitación.

—Bueno entonces vamos te invito a comer un pastel —dijo el chico con un tic en el ojo.

—No tengo ganas de ir —dijo recuperando sus postura amable.

—*Paciencia, Paciencia* —se repetía mentalmente el chico.

—Mejor los traes tú y yo mientras preparo algo de comer.

—Está bien, de que y cuantos quieres —dijo un poco más calmado.

—Quiero uno de chocolate con cajeta, unas fresas, con miel y nueces al revendedor —decía sonriente la chica.

—En verdad, no crees que es demasiado dulce —dijo el chico completamente asqueado.

—Claro, ya sabes cómo es esto del embarazo —dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

—Está bien ahora vengo.

Salió de la casa a toda velocidad y recordó entonces que se le había olvidado preguntarle donde estaba la dichosa pastelería, genial ahora andaría vagando por los alrededores buscando ese lugar, pasaron varios minutos y no la veía por ningún lado además de que su orgullo no le permitía preguntarle a nadie así que continuo su camino y así paso una hora, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando encontró la dichosa pastelería, no era muy grande por eso no la pudo encontrar, entro al pequeño local, el aroma era dulce agradable para cualquier persona que le gustara el pastel, él no era uno de ellos, pero tampoco era como si el aroma le desagradara, se acercó al mostrador que era atendido por una mujer de avanzada edad.

—Buenas tardes Joven —saludo la mujer.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a comprar un pastel.

—Si dígame como lo quiere —dijo la mujer sacando una libreta para anotar.

—Que sea de chocolate con fresas, cajeta, miel y nuez —dijo con desagrado.

—No creo que tenga algo parecido así que tal vez pueda demorar un poco —dijo entrado a la cocina.

No le quedo de otra más que esperar a que la mujer regresara, observo alrededor y a pesar de que era un local pequeño había gente disfrutando de unos pasteles, además de que el lugar estaba muy bien decorado, lo que le recordó que no había visto a Tsunade cuando regreso a la casa, tal vez había ido a comprar unas cosas para segur decorando el cuarto del bebé ya que desde que divulgo al noticia en la aldea se había quedado a vivir con ellos con el pretexto de que tenía que " cuidar" a Sakura, ciertamente le había molestado mucho al principio pero después se dio cuenta de que le hacía falta ya que había salido mucho de misión en estos últimos días y por lo menos la dejaba segura, pero aun así la rubia era muy entrometida en sus cosas y eso le desagradaba.

Entre esos pensamientos paso media hora y salió la mujer con una caja en manos, lamo al chico y se la entrego, cuando el Uchiha ya se sidonia a irse le dijo "que si comía mucho dulce podría hacerle daño". Prefirió ignorar el comentario de la señora y se apresuró a llegar a su casa, ya había tardado demasiado y Sakura lo mataría. Entro directamente hacia la cocina y vio que Sakura lavaba lo trastos.

—Llegue —se anunció a lo que Sakura no le prestó atención y siguió con lo suyo —Aquí está tu pastel —dijo poniéndoselo frente a su cara.

—Ya lo vi ¿Y? —respondió.

—Cómo que ¿Y?, no lo vas a comerlo.

—Te tardaste demasiado, Tsunade-sama me trajo un postre ya comí ya no lo quiero —dijo Sakura acomodando los trastos.

—Esa vieja —murmuro Sasuke.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—Sí, pase por mucho para poder traértelo.

— ¿Y eso qué? Tardaste mucho y ya no lo quiero.

—Pero entonces que le vamos a hacer.

—Déjalo por allí para que se lo como Tsunade-sama.

—Valla uno no sabe para quién trabaja —dijo molesto el chico— Bien y a qué hora comeremos muero de hambre.

—Nosotras ya comimos, te esperamos pero como no llegabas pues entonces nos adelantamos, siquiera comer calienta tu comida —dijo quitándose el mandil y caminando hacia la salida.

— ¿Adónde vas? —dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Surgió un emergencia en el hospital y me necesitan, Tsunade-sama ya está allá, tal vez tarde, te veo al rato dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y así quedo solo en la casa muriéndose de hambre y sin saber cómo alimentarse.

* * *

><p>¿<strong>Sakura fue<strong> **mala con sasuke**? **o se lo merece **¿**Qué opinan**?


End file.
